beyond the hidden masks
by Asian95
Summary: The winter war had just begun- Aizen,Gin,Tousen & the arrancars have come.But when the vizard shows up after 100 years- things get complicated.Ichigo & friends, SS,and Vizard are after Aizen's head, wouldn't want to be him right now...


Something i came up with, been sitting in the comp for a while and doing nothing. Nanao and Mashiro's Zanpacto's are completely made up. Contains spoilers for the manga and anime!!

I do NOT own Bleach

review and enjoy!!

* * *

The 'Elite Four' have been fighting against the arrancers; Yumichika had defeated his opponent after revealing his Zanpacto's abilities; Hisagi and Kira had won their battles as well. But Ikkaku was fighting an opponent on another level altogether.

Ikkaku grunted as he blocked another blow from the arrancer- _damn these _Fracciones_ are something else...if i don't wanna die I'd... _"Guess i can't help it- looks like a gotta use it."

"Use what?" The arrancer asked.

"BANKAI!"

"What?! Impossible, a _third seat _achieved Bankai?!"

The giant metal blades were resting on his shoulders- the dragon in the middle was half-glowing red.

"_Ryūmon Hōzukimaru" _

"Die."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Halibel attacks Nanao, drawing her own Zanpacto she blocked the attack; but Halibel added pressure to her Zanpacto forcing Nanao back- the Tercera Espada continued to attack her;

"Is this all you have Shinigami?"

"Tsch, don't write me off just yet; _Silence Hiragana." _Nanao's Zanpacto glowed a yellow colour and shrunk till about 15-30 cm (6-12 inches) long.

"We haven't been properly introduced; I am Halibel, Espada 3, pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise; Ise Nanao, 8th division fuku taicho." Nanao grinned- a rare event.

Their blades clashed, Nanao grunted as she was forced back by the sheer force of Halibel's attack.

"I take it back, Fuku-taicho only? This won't last long." Halibel said.

She lashed out at Nanao, giving her multiple wounds to the chest, torso and head. Still clutching her Zanpacto the 8th division's fuku-taicho eyes hardened.

"I said it before- Don't write me off just yet, Espada!" Nanao shouted, she got into a stance-similar to a kendo stance.

"One, sound." Nanao shut her eyes and concentrated.

_What is this? _Halibel thought, _i can't hear a thing- the sound of Stark fighting, no Barragan complaining, not even the damn bitch of a shinigami in front of me. _

"You probably can't hear me now- you see my Zanpacto's ability is to seal off all the 5 senses."

"Two, sight."

_So now my eyes are gone, i see how this works now...what next, smell, touch or taste? Though i really doubt taste is going to affect my fighting..._

"Three, scent."

"Four, touch."

"Five, Taste."

"All five senses gone, good bye Espada." Nanao said, she lunged at Halibel, a stab to the abdomen and a large gash on the head.

_I can still feel pain...i see now...._

Suddenly a grin appeared on Halibel's face. _What's she smiling about? _Nanao thought.

She lunged at her again, but this time Halibel grabbed her arm and twisted _Hiragana _out of her grip and threw it down-over 20 m off the ground.

"Heh, i can see, hear, etc, again."

Halibel brought her arm down, her Zanpacto breaking the skin of her opponent.

Nanao winced, her eyes involuntarily shut as the blade slashed her diagonally from the shoulder to waist. He hand instinctively moved to cover her wound.

"Point black cero."

Nanao coughed blood; her eyes widened as the cero formed directly- about 2 cm away from her.

"Die."

But another cero interrupted Halibel's attack and sent her crashing into one of the 4 pillars.

Surprised Nanao as well as the others turn over to see who fired the cero. _Impossible, a hollow on our side?_

"Nanao-chan? You've grown, and you're a fuku-taicho now? My my, I've missed a lot."

_That voice....it can't be...you're supposed to be dead. _Nanao thought before the pain of her wounds caught up to her and she fell. An arm caught her.

"Lisa-chan..." Kyoraku said surprised turning away from Stark, "So i guess the rumours were true after all."

"Ohio, Taicho." Lisa said pleasantly.

There she was Yadomaru Lisa, Nanao's supposedly dead role-model was standing there next to Rose former captain of the 3rd division- also supposedly dead.

For the first time in her life Ise Nanao was speechless and it had nothing to do with her injuries, "You...." She stammered.

"Eh? _You_? That's how you greet me? That's not a very nice Nanao-chan."

"Blasted Shinigami!" Halibel cursed before charging at Lisa.

"I'm not a shinigami- i'm a Vizard." Lisa said before handing Nanao to Hacchi.

"Hachigen, heal her."

"Don't expect to live after that, Esapda."

~69~

After the fall of his Fracciones, Barragan attacks Hisagi. The speed of the _Segunda Espada_ was too much for the 9th division's fuku-taicho. Slice and slashes after slashes appeared on his body as Barragan assaulted him.

"Either i'm strong or my _Fraccions _were weak because you're not even worth concentrating on. Die shinigami!!" Barragan shouted he brought his Zanpacto down for the final blow....

Another blade parried Barragan's; "Heh, so i guess i have to save you again, kid."

Hisagi turned around to face a very familiar figure, silver-white hair, large build and a 69 tattoo on his chest- wait a tattoo that says 69 on his chest?!

"Mugaruma Kensei." Hisagi greeting his childhood hero.

"Hisagi Shuhei. I gotta say- why'd you get that ridicules tattoo on your face for? Don't you know what 69 means?" Kensei asked.

A vein popped up on Hisagi's forehead, "I didn't find out till later what it meant! I just copied you, why do you have it anyway?"

"It represents my name, '6' because of 'Mugaruma' and '9' because of 9th division."

"Kensei, can we have rice balls?" Mashiro popped up on Kensei's back- it reminded Hisagi of that time 100 years ago when Mashiro had said the exact same thing; Hisagi seemed to notice how much Kensei and Mashiro's relationship is almost the same as Kenpachi and Yachiru's.

"Who the hell are you?!" Barragan demanded.

"Your death." Kensei said, his hand reached up on the upper right hand side of his forehead and pulled down a hollow mask.

Hisagi looked surprised... "What are you?"

"_Blow it away Tachikaze!" _His Zanpacto transformed into a small blade and wind surrounding his body. An energy ball appeared on his hand as he fired it at Barragan; he seemingly disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Espada giving him a point-blank cero to the face.

"Ahhh, curse you Shinigami!"

"I'm not a shinigami; if you haven't noticed the mask and the cero." Kensei said, his voice mixed with his hollows makes an echoing sound and it was quiet clear that Kensei wasn't a shinigami-well not anymore.

"Don't underestimate me, shinigami!" Barragan said kicking Kensei in the head.

Kensei got up and frowned- his mask already starting to reform, "For the hundredth time i'm NOT a shinigami! I'm a Vizard."

"Oh? Vizard? I see now- So you are what Aizen-sama described as- the opposite of an arrancer, a shinigami who has obtained hollow powers. "Hehe, failed experiments of Aizen-sama, he assumed you were dead."

"Failed experiments?! Why you bastard!" Kensei shouted in anger as he charged at the Segunda Espada.

"Kensei, you're gonna lose if you're being a hot-head." Mashiro said.

"Shut up!"

"I better get up there before Kensei kills himself." Mashiro said pulling down her hollow mask.

"What the hell is going on?" Hisagi muttered.

The hollow mask enhances her speed and strength- Mashiro landed a few highly powerful blows to Barragan's chest and a punch sending him back.

"Oi Mashiro! What do you think you're doing?!" Kensei yelled.

"Saving you! You hot head!"

Barragan got up dusting his pants, "Incompetitent, bug!"

"I hate using this..._Shakusetsu Shinto!!" _Mashiro shouted.

Mashiro's Zanpacto transforms into a very thin sharp bladed sword- similar to a _rapier. _"Joro Senbon!"

A fury of needles rained from the sky piercing the Barragan's hide and severely injuring him.

"You're dead now, _Renkudan!" _

Barragan was sliced into shreds and killed by Kensei's blade.

Hisagi looked on with amazement, "What are you?"

"Vizard."

* * *

Suddenly everyone stopped their battles as Aizen clapped his hands in amusement. "So, everyone's finally assembled at last. Ahh here comes Captain Unohana, Captain Mayuri, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki, Kisuke, Yourichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Lieutenant Kotetsu, and the Quincy."

"Aizen." Shinji spat.

"Ohio, Hirako-_taicho." _Aizen said mocking the 'Taicho'.

"Taicho? You mean...."

"Why don't you introduce yourselves eh? Hirako-_taicho_?"

"Che, troublesome... Hirako Shinji; leader of the Vizard and former Taicho of the 5th division."

"Sarugaki Hiyori; former lieutenant of the 12th division."

"Yadomaru Lisa, former lieutenant of the 8th division."

"Aikawa Love, former captain of the 7th division."

"Rose, former captain of the 3rd division."

"Mugaruma Kensei, former captain of the 9th division."

"Kuna Mashiro, former lieutenant of the 9th division."

"Ushoda Hachigen, former lieutenant of the kido corps."

"Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the 12th division."

"Shihoin Yourichi, former captain of the 2nd division, Goddess of Flash, covert ops commander, etc, etc."

"Tsukabishi Tessai, former captain of the kido corps."

"So they were all once high ranking members of our society." Hitsugaya thought.

"If you were such high ranking officers, why betray soul society, why obtain hollow powers?!" Kira asked.

"Do you really think we had a choice in that matter?!! If i could choose I'd still be in soul society!!" Lisa retorted with such bitterness that Kira was taken aback.

"Well then, why don't i show our shinigami friends what you've been through then?"

"What?"

Aizen created an illusion that showed them exactly what happened around 100 years ago. First with the people of Rukongai disappearing, then Kensei and Mashiro checking it- being attacked by Tousen after, Hiyori being sent out, the captain's meeting which Kisuke had burst in late, Kyoraku swapping Tessai with Lisa- here Aizen stopped.

"Now Lisa-chan-

"Don't refer to me so informally!" Lisa snapped.

"Fine, Yadomaru-san; here if your captain had not chosen to swap Tessai with you- then think. His thoughtless actions made you the outcast, a hollow; if he hadn't intervened you'd still be Fuku-taicho of the 8th or even captain yourself." Aizen said.

Lisa held her tongue looking down- seemingly thinking. Kyoraku looked away ashamed, his thoughtless actions had cost his fuku-taicho dearly. And Nanao upon hearing this was, least to say, shocked.

"Yadomaru-san-"It's nothing that can change Nanao." Lisa said quickly.

"And Hiyori-san-

"What?!"

"Kisuke ordered you to investigate- he of course _created _the hogyokyou, _he _knew or theorised on the disappearances yet he sent you out- what if he hadn't- what if Hikifune-san was still captain-

"Shut up! Don't mention _her_!" Hiyori shouted-those who don't know her seemed to think she was angry but those who do can see she was almost on the verge of tears.

"Hiyori, calm down- he's messin' wit' ya." Shinji said.

"This isn't turning out good." Konomaru muttered,

"It's plain dirty." Yourichi said in disgust.

"What?" Soifon asked.

"Aizen knows of their secrets and feelings-he _knows _what makes them hurt or angry- and he's playing on their feelings."

"Wouldn't be the first time he's done it." Renji said thinking about Hinamori.

Then Aizen continued the scenes- the ones that nobody but the Vizard and the three traitors know about- Shinji arriving and saving Hiyori, Kensei appearing in hollow form attacking, the others arriving, Rose, Love and Lisa fighting, Mashiro appeared in hollow and attacked, then the scene changed to when Kyoraku was reassuring little Nanao.

Here Aizen stopped it- "Yes." He smirked, "Lisa back by tomorrow eh? While you were saying that let's see what really happened."

The scene showed Lisa getting hit, blood everywhere. Rose and Love were down, Shinji fighting Mashiro; Hachigen came- performing Bakudo; it restrained Mashiro but Kensei broke through; Hacchi restrained Kensei with Bakudo 99- with no incantation.

Hiyori turning to hollow, the others turning to hollow, Aizen, Tousen and Gin coming to explain things- Urahara and Tessai came- the court of 46 verdict, Yourichi saving the Kisuke and the others.

"I... had.... no... Idea...Lisa...Gomen no sai." Kyoraku said.

"What no Lisa-_chan_? Must be serious for once." She joked her face become solemn. "Your orders only did one thing- stop Tessai from becoming part hollow. I said if before- Curiosity is human nature; after hearing it i would've went anyway. Kensei, Mashiro and Hiyori were and still are my closest friends."

"Yes i had a feeling you would've gone but Hiyori-san-" Aizen began...

"Shut yer trap!"

By now Hiyori was extremely pissed- that was the biggest understatement of the century.

Her hollow mask began forming and her eyes darken, "You're gonna die, Aizen."

"I don't think so Hiyori-san."

"Don't call me that!" Hiyori yelled, her voice now mixed with her hollow, she launched a cero blast at him.

"Hiyori! Calm down."

"How can i?! Retard! He's mockin' us! Ya can be all calm and think if ya want but I ain't standing around ta hear it!" Hiyori shouted taking off again. Urahara caught her and picked her off the ground by her sash.

"Kisuke! Let go of me!"

"Bakudo 75 gochūtekkan." 4 pillars slammed down on her.

"Damn you, Tessai." She muttered, and then she began rambling on how the world is against her.

"Alright, now; i don't care who you shinigami take care of but Aizen is ours." Shinji said.

"And Tousen; i can forgive you if you just turned me into a hollow- but murdering your own comrades if something i can't forgive!" Kensei yelled launching himself and Tousen- then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Ok i think i said it before- Nanao and Mashiro's Zanpacto's were completely made up –all mine. Some of the attacks i took were from Naruto so hey. I always thought that the shinigami should really see what happened to the Vizard. Might continue- might not. Review please?


End file.
